


yes I did, what about it?

by yawnralphio



Series: Fictober20 [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, fictober20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnralphio/pseuds/yawnralphio
Summary: Eddie drops by Buck's, but there's already someone else there.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Fictober20 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967260
Comments: 11
Kudos: 270





	yes I did, what about it?

Eddie put his truck in park and turned the key. After a long day at work, all he wanted to do was unwind and decompress on Buck’s couch. It wasn’t quite a routine yet, but spending an evening at the loft was swiftly becoming a regular occurrence.

The quiet rumble of his engine faded into quiet. He picked up the case of beer sitting on his passenger seat; a consolation prize for drinking most of what Buck had in his fridge over the last few weeks, and also for showing up unannounced. He made his way to the front door, but pulled up short when he heard multiple voices from inside, talking over each other as much as they seemed to be talking to each other.

Shifting the box under one arm, he knocked. A feeling of unease settled in his chest, and he half convinced himself to just go home in the moments that passed.

Buck’s voice drifted closer to the door, and then it opened, revealing him in sweats and a tank top. He had a beer in his hand and it was on the way to his lips when he froze. His shock lasted only for a moment, then he broke into a crooked smile.

“Eddie!” he cried, opening the door wider in invitation. His smile fell when Eddie didn’t move; he stood rooted to the spot, drinking in the slight flush that always accompanied a buzz. Buck’s pants hung off his hips, and they were a tempting handhold. He gestured with his beer bottle, breaking Eddie out of his trance. “Are you going to come in?”

“Yeah,” Eddie said with a start, shaking himself. He stepped inside and Buck shut the door as he peered around the stairs, trying to get a glimpse of who the voices belonged to. Maddie and Chimney sat together in a wide armchair, and there was a third guest who looked vaguely familiar. The three of them were dressed similarly to Buck - Maddie had on a pink onesie with a hood, Chimney sported grey long johns, and the third was curled up on the couch in royal purple silk pajamas. He looked back at Buck apprehensively. “Sorry, am I interrupting?”

“Interrupting?” Buck’s eyes flickered up from the beer under Eddie’s arm, his brow furrowed. “Nah, we were just about to watch a movie.” He took the box from Eddie and turned, heading into the kitchen.

“Oh,” Eddie muttered, mentally kicking himself for just assuming Buck would be free. He followed after Buck and considered bolting. “I guess I should have called.”

Buck looked over his shoulder with a confused smile. “Called? Since when do you need to call?” He pulled open the door to the fridge and shoved the beer inside. His movements were loose, and Eddie would have bet money that the bottle in his hand hadn’t been the first of the night. He bumped the fridge shut with his hip and turned toward the microwave, taking out a bag of popcorn.

“I didn’t realize you had people over,” Eddie explained, watching him dump the popcorn into one of two waiting bowls.

Buck tossed another bag into the microwave and turned toward Eddie, the wheels turning almost visibly. He looked from Eddie to the living room. “You’re always welcome. You know that,” he chided, waving his statement aside. “Do you want to join us?” Buck gave him a once-over, nose wrinkled. “You can borrow some clothes.”

Eddie took a moment to examine the way his stomach lurched at how easily Buck always managed to fit people into his life, regardless of how full it already was. He was so caught up in the feeling that he barely noticed Maddie sliding into the kitchen.

“Oh, hey Eddie,” she said, slightly breathless from laughing at whatever they’d found so funny. She bumped her hip into Buck’s as she arrived and reached for a piece of popcorn. Buck slapped her hand away and slung his arm over her shoulders, smiling innocently when she scowled up at him. She turned her attention back to Eddie, and the Buckley smile was in full force. “I didn’t know you’d be joining us,” she said, almost in apology.

“I’m not.”

Buck rolled his eyes. “Yes he is, he just needs to dress down first; come on,” he said, moving away from Maddie. He took Eddie’s hand and led him up the stairs, calling over his shoulder for Maddie to leave the popcorn alone.

“Buck,” Eddie hissed, once they were out of earshot at the top of the stairs. He pulled his hand free and tried to come up with an adequate reason he should go. “I really don’t need to stay, I just -”

“Sweats or shorts?” Buck cut him off, oblivious to how Eddie had lagged behind. He looked over his shoulder and eyed Eddie’s button-down critically.

“Sweats,” Eddie answered automatically.

Buck nodded, rooting around in his dresser for a few more seconds. He surfaced with a small stack of clothes. “Josh needed some company, so we threw this together at the last minute. Here,” he said, dumping the laundry on him.

“Who is Josh,” Eddie muttered, barely catching the clothes. There was a pair of sweatpants and one of Buck’s workout shirts.

“Uh, Maddie’s friend,” Buck said, flapping his hand toward the stairs. “You can change up here, just be quick,” he said, tossing Eddie a wink as he moved past him and headed down the stairs. His voice sounded the second he hit the last step, accusing Maddie of eating all the popcorn in the two minutes that had passed.

Eddie sighed and started changing. Buck’s clothes were slightly too big on him; he had to double check the knot at his waist, and the shirt was extra baggy due to how much material Buck had removed when he cut the sleeves off. They were comfortable though, and he would much rather be in sweats than jeans if he was to sit through a whole movie.

He followed Buck downstairs once he was dressed. Maddie resumed her place on the arm chair, leaning toward the end of the couch where Josh sat leaning toward her. Buck was seated in the center, looking back and forth almost comically as he tried to follow their rapid conversation.

It drifted to a stop when Eddie appeared. He waved awkwardly at Maddie and Josh, and nodded at Chimney.

“Josh, this is Eddie,” Buck said, using the remote to point at each of them respectively. “Eddie, this is Josh.”

“Nice to meet you,” Eddie offered, leaning over to shake Josh’s hand.

“Oh, I assure you, the pleasure’s mine.” Josh smiled warmly at him, and he gave Maddie a look that appeared to speak volumes. She smirked back at him, eyes sparkling.

Buck elbowed Josh in the ribs and looked back at Eddie, patting the seat next to him as if it weren’t the only one left. He passed off the bowl of popcorn once Eddie was comfortable and fiddled with the remote to get the movie going.

It was about some blonde lawyer whose hair color was firmly held against her. Eddie wasn’t overly interested in the plot, but the others seemed about as interested in watching the movie as they cared to talk about it. They alternated between criticizing the movie and pointing out their favorite parts, but Eddie was certain he’d never seen it before, and had a hard time following anything. He was happy just to be included after a rough shift, especially on a night when Christopher was staying with a friend.

By the end of the movie, he’d had a few beers, and the buzz coursing through his system made it even easier to relax. He draped himself into the corner of the couch, and at some point Buck had slouched down into the space under Eddie’s arm and leaned into his side, their calves pressed together. Eddie let his arm curl around Buck’s shoulders, his hand resting on Buck’s chest. Every time Buck spoke or laughed, it vibrated into Eddie.

Buck’s arm rested along Eddie’s thigh, his beer bottle balanced just above the knee. He felt good and warm and it took all of Eddie’s willpower not to pull Buck just a little closer, just enough to kiss his temple or his cheek. He squashed the impulse by draining the rest of his beer.

As the credits started to roll, Josh gave an exaggerated yawn and stretch. “Well,” he sighed, flopping his arms back down to his sides. He looked from Buck and Eddie to Maddie and Chim. “I should probably get going.”

“We still have another movie to watch,” Maddie protested, sitting up a little straighter. She’d turned into Chimney’s side and pulled her legs up and over his.

“This has been great,” Josh assured her as he stood. “Exactly what I needed. But I work the early shift tomorrow, and I should really be getting home.”

Maddie deflated with a sigh, but pulled herself up out of the chair. “Okay. Well, let us walk you out.”

“Deal,” Josh said, slinging his arm around her shoulders. He paused before they left the living room entirely, looking down at Buck and Eddie with a knowing smile. “And don’t worry. I promise I didn’t feel like a fifth wheel.”

Maddie laughed, and Eddie stiffened. Chimney followed behind them without a word, and the trio soon made their way out the front door.

The moment it shut, Buck stood. “I’m going to get another beer,” he announced, refusing to look at Eddie. The flush rising up the back of his neck was one Eddie knew all too well, and he surged unsteadily to his feet.

“You told them about us,” he said, narrowing his eyes with the accusation. He moved in front of Buck, blocking his escape.

Buck squared his shoulders immediately and assumed his full height. “Yes I did, what about it? She’s my sister, Chim’s her boyfriend, and Josh is - well,” Buck swallowed, the pink rising into his cheeks. “He's…”

Eddie shook his head slightly, unable to contain his amusement at Buck’s conviction. He wasn’t mad or upset, he was… relieved.

“I don’t care,” he breathed, grabbing the front of Buck’s shirt and pulling him into a sound kiss. Buck made a soft noise and his lips parted under Eddie’s. His hands found their way to Eddie’s waist and pulled, until they were molded together from chest to knee. Eddie wrapped his arm around Buck’s neck, holding on as the room spun and his heart pounded.

It ended before it could really begin, and Eddie broke away with a gasp when the front door opened.

“I’m glad he’s - oh,” Maddie’s voice stopped short. Buck glanced over Eddie’s shoulder and he grinned, eyes lighting up so bright that Eddie’s stomach flipped.

“Well, I can’t say I blame him for leaving,” Chimney teased. He shook his head in mock disappointment. “Okay, lovebirds, break it up; we have another movie to watch.”

“Or, you know, we could go,” Maddie offered quickly, putting her hand on Chimney’s arm.

“That’s not necessary,” Buck chuckled, squeezing Eddie’s hips. His hands fell away as he turned, searching for the remote he’d discarded earlier. He sat once he found it, leaned forward intently as he searched for the title.

Eddie fell back down to the couch as the others passed, and only hesitated for a moment before putting his hand on Buck’s back. The secret was out now, at least to their current company.

Once he got the movie started, Buck shifted closer and leaned into him. He didn’t waste any time in pulling Eddie’s arm around him, nudging and pulling until he had Eddie where he wanted and he could stretch out along the couch. He took Eddie’s hand, twining their fingers together on his chest.

From that position it was easy to feel the steady rhythm of his heart, the rise and fall of his chest. He felt the exact moment Buck drifted off; barely an hour of the movie had passed when he started to snore.

Eddie rubbed his thumb along Buck’s. He shifted in his sleep, turning in toward the couch and releasing Eddie’s hand so he could curl up on his side. He pressed his face into Eddie’s stomach. Eddie ran his freed fingers through Buck’s hair, paying more attention to the little twitches and grumbles he made than to the movie.

Maddie leaned over with a knowing smile and picked up the remote to mute the movie. “We’re going to go,” she whispered, looking fondly at her brother as she stood. “You got him?”

“Yeah,” Eddie nodded, his attention shifting to Chimney as he stood. His expression was hard to read, and they locked eyes briefly.

“It looks good on you,” Chimney said after a moment. He put his hand on the small of Maddie’s back, following her out of the living room.

“What does?” Eddie frowned, turning his head to track them.

Chimney looked over his shoulder with a soft smile, and with one word, made Eddie’s chest swell with emotion:

“Happiness.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://yawnralphio.tumblr.com).
> 
> Reblog [here](https://yawnralphio.tumblr.com/post/631381214834589696/7-yes-i-did-what-about-it-fox-911-fluff).


End file.
